


Conundrum

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James didn’t know how long he stood there, listening to Lily's sobs, torn between two equally impossible and displeasing options. He couldn’t go to her, and he couldn’t leave her. But he needed to do <em>something</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

James ducked behind a bookcase, his heart racing. He knew that Lily Evans preferred to do her homework in the Gryffindor Common Room, that she usually only came to the library to borrow and return books. James himself didn’t exactly frequent the library either, so he hadn’t expected to run into Lily Evans, of all people.

Had she seen him?

Probably not, otherwise he would already be staring down at the end of her wand.

Evans had been in a foul mood the past few days. He didn’t know the exact reason for her dark temper, but he had a few good guesses: the stress from their O.W.L.s for one, or maybe the unfortunate incident three days earlier when James had crossed the line with Snivellus… or the falling out between her and Snivellus as the result of it.

James had been shocked himself. He despised Snape. Snape was a slimy git who didn’t try to hide which side he would be on in the war ravaging the wizarding world. But still, James hadn’t thought he would call _Lily_ a, a…

James gritted his teeth. If he had not been bullying Snape, if Evans had not come to his rescue, perhaps Snape had never said it and the two of them would still be friends…

James had tried to cheer Evans up last night because he felt responsible for the sorry situation, but all his efforts hadn’t won even a smile from her. In fact, she had threatened to jinx his tongue in a knot if he told her one more joke.

So James had, quite correctly, deduced that he was not Lily Evans’ favourite person at the moment, and had resolved to keep out of her way.

Clearly, that was working very well for him.

James frowned. It would be better to sneak off before Evans would realise he was there, get the books he had come for and study up in his dormitory no matter how loud Sirius and Peter would get as they celebrated reaching the half-way point of their O.W.L.s.

James quietly eased a book off the shelf and had taken all of three steps before a quivering sniff brought him to a stop.

Holding his breath, he crept back to the tall shelf and cautiously peeked from behind it. Her back was towards him but there was no mistaking the shaking of her shoulders or the breathless sniffs filling the solitary corner she occupied.

James leaned back against the shelf and closed his eyes.

Evans was crying.

His heart thundered in his chest as his stomach sank and swirled.

He should go. Evans wouldn’t want him here, she wouldn’t want him to see her like this.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t leave Evans alone, not like this.

And yet… Much as he wanted to, he couldn’t waltz in and plop down on the chair next to hers. He hadn’t managed to cheer Evans up last night, so how could he hope to comfort her now? He couldn’t think of anything to say, there were no words of consolation he could offer her.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, listening to her sobs, torn between two equally impossible and displeasing options. He couldn’t go to her, and he couldn’t leave her. But he needed to do _something_.

He hugged the book to his chest and pulled at his hair in frustration.

There had to be something he could do, anything…

The wooden shelves dug into his back and he shifted his weight – and something brushed against his leg.

James’ hand dropped from his messy mop of hair and dove into the pocket of his robes, pulling out the bar of chocolate he had stashed there at breakfast. Mother’s letters to him were always accompanied by snacks.

He said the incantation as softly as he could and the bar of chocolate rose into the air. He peered over at the edge of the bookcase. The sobs had quieted though not completely stopped; Evans’ head rested on her folded arms, her red hair spilling over the table, her shoulders trembling.

James clenched his jaw and levitated his peace offering over to her. It landed on the table by her elbow, and James hid behind the bookcase again.

It wasn’t much, it wasn’t enough… But it was the best he could do, under the circumstances.

He pocketed his wand and picked his book and left.

But the soft, hoarse whisper still reached his ears.

“Thank you.”

 

 


End file.
